My Herbivore
by DarkIceAngelFlare
Summary: Secret Santa fic for Shirayukiz.Ringo. The guardians were all receiving early Christmas gifts from Reborn and while some got books, baseballs and candy, others received a barely-dressed and currently panicking Vongola Decimo. Did I say others? I meant one – lucky number 18. Yaoi, fluff, non-explicit, 1827 (first time for a non-OTP and a yaoi pairing). R&R please!


Hibari had a thing for small animals. He admitted to it and everyone in Namimori knew it. Abuse a cuddly creature within the rural town and you _would_ be bitten to death before the end of the day without exception. After all, nothing could beat Hibari's excellent information network within his own territory.

Or so he had always believed – until he found a barely-clothed Sawada Tsunayoshi sitting in his office on a Saturday.

Now, this was not, in actual fact, a strange occurrence. Ever since the baby had shown up, the once-quiet Reception Room had seen its fair share of dynamite, swords and (obviously) Tsuna's underpants. Usually he had an idea of when a serious case of biting was going to occur – the sounds of screams and the increase in the unconscious bodies of his so-called subordinates was a pretty big sign after all. But today, there was no tell-tale noise, bodies and (here's the most shocking part) no other crowding herbivores. It was strangely just Tsuna, sitting facing the door. Though there more important things to worry about.

Like the fact that the semi-omnivore was tied to his chair with thick chains, wearing nothing but a pair of bright red boxers and two small reindeer horns. Yes, reindeer horns, and he had a sneaking suspicion there was a matching tail.

To say that Hibari was completely floored would be an understatement. For the first time in his life, he acted like a despised herbivore and stared with an open mouth at the sight.

For his part, Tsuna did his best to squeal out some sort of explanation but the ball gag in his mouth shut off all attempts at intelligible conversation. Instead, Hibari found himself mesmerised (any commenters will promptly be bitten to death) by Tsuna's puppy dog expression and the tears peeking out at the corners of his eyes. The future Don looked (dare he say it?)…cute.

The world was going to end. But before that, he needed to focus on the situation at hand.

Doing what he did best, Hibari turned his inner turmoil into violent anger and stalked towards his prey. With a vicious yank, he ripped the gag free and shoved his tonfa against the smaller boy's throat.

"Talk and make it fast, herbivore," he growled.

"Reborn, punishment, don't kill me," was Tsuna's petrified reply.

Short and sweet – just the way he liked it. Coincidentally, both adjectives could be used to describe the reindeer-boy that was panting slightly as his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. That, combined with Tsuna's slightly-parted pouty lips, was not making dealing with the tension in Hibari's pants any easier.

"Herbivore," he snapped, "exactly what punishment do you think is fitting of you making a mockery of my school with your appearance?" Even as the question left his lips, his mind was quickly supplying him with all kinds of (pleasurable) answers.

"An IOU and then let me go?" Tsuna offered tentatively, hoping for a ray of sunshine.

Obviously, the brunette had forgotten that Hibari was a Cloud and his mere presence darkened the sky and cut off all sun.

"How long have you been here?"

"About three hours or so?"

"…The lack of fresh air must have taken its toll on your minuscule brain," the prefect muttered as he picked up a card lying on the floor behind Tsuna. Ignoring the dame-boy for a moment, he examined its contents.

_Hibari Kyoya, _

_Congratulations, you have faithfully spent an entire year as the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Decimo with only a minimum amount of damage! Your results would speak for themselves were they not ten feet under. To show our gratitude for your hard work, as well as to inspire even better results in the future, we present you with a Vongola-style early Christmas gift._

_You have precisely one day to use Sawada Tsunayoshi in any way you wish. He has been left thoroughly unprepared for you so have fun! Enclosed are several bottles of lube. Use sparingly._

_Festive greetings_

_Reborn_

Under normal circumstances, Hibari would have bitten the Sky Guardian to death, tossed him in a hospital and seethed quietly for the implications that he was even remotely connected to that bunch of mafia sheep. This time though, he stood in silent contemplation while his 'guest' struggled to free himself.

Slowly, he turned around and the predatory grin on his face made Tsuna's Hyper Intuition go crazy.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," each word that fell from the prefect's lips was punctuated with a step closer to the other, "expect not to walk for a week."

"HIEE—!"

The rest of the cry was blocked by the crush of lips and a demanding tongue.

* * *

- `~` - Insert Lemony Goodness Here - `~` -

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, please report to the Reception Room immediately," Kusakabe's voice intoned over the school speaker system.

The Vongola heir groaned loudly, burying his face in his arms. No, no, no, he had had enough! It was supposed to be a one day thing, but apparently carnivores were territorial. At least Hibari was sexy and - _OH MY GIOTTO, did I really just think that? _

"Jyuudaime, is the bastard bothering you?" Gokudera asked in concern. "Do I need to blow him up?"

"Put the explosives away," Tsuna sighed, still not getting up. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but dammit, his ass still hurt from the weekend!

"If you want, we could go ahead for you, Tsuna," Yamamoto offered nicely.

Tsuna smiled as he thanked him, but he'd rather not spend a week visiting his pals in the hospital, especially since this was the last day of school before exams. Trying his best not to wince, he rose and departed the room.

'_It's like he's walking to the gallows_,' thought his best friends simultaneously.

* * *

"Hibari-san," greeted Tsuna as he walked into the otherwise deserted office. The blinds were closed and Hibari's jacket was off – not a good sign. His body throbbed as if reminding him of the past two days spent in various positions as per his Cloud Guardian's wishes.

"Herbivore," the dark-haired man smirked as the other twitched. Really, after all that they had done together (while naked, he might add), the least Hibari could do was call him by his name!

"Look, you can't just call me out in the middle of class! I need to learn things here."

The skylark raised his eyebrow at the daring tone of his uke. "I didn't call you."

"Ehhh? Then who-"

"I did."

It was the voice that had signalled hellish days, terror and near-death situations ever since he had heard it that fateful day in middle school. An infantile foot connected to the back of Tsuna's head, sending him careening into Hibari's lap – face first.

It took all of the prefect's will not to make use of the excellent opportunity for oral debauchery. Instead, he remained stoic and answered the unspoken question of the red-faced boy. "The baby called in a favour."

"Reborn! What—?" the brunette tried to question his tutor but was forced back into place. "It would seem that you, once again, flunked maths, Dame-Tsuna."

The future boss gulped at the dark tone while the carnivore merely smirked as his prey was bullied.

"It seems that all my die-hard methods of forcing you to study has done nothing for your academic progress, although you have learnt to cover your tracks well."

Tsuna felt a ray of hope at the implied compliment, but the digging in of the Arcobaleno's heel quickly crushed that tiny flame.

"So I decided to enlist the help of your new lover. Hibari, is it not a disgrace to your school to have someone flunk this spectacularly?"

"Indeed it is, baby."

"Then I assume that, as the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, you will take action?"

"Of course."

The weight on Tsuna's head lifted, though he dared not move. An eerie silence fell over the remaining occupants of the room, making the boy's hair stand on end as his Hyper Intuition rang out clear as day. He barely muffled a scream when gentle fingers began to slip through his fluffy hair.

Was Hibari… petting him?

"You really are like tiny animal," the soft voice of the tonfa-wielder drifted into his ears. "You may have fangs and claws to protect what's dear to you, but when it comes to yourself, you're vulnerable, clumsy and more than a little naïve. I suppose that it's probably that innocence of yours that attracts me to you."

A hand cupped his chin and raised his face to look at the raven's contemplative eyes. "At first, I thought you were nothing more than prey I needed to hunt, but recently you have become something more. You will never be my boss, but you can be my possession, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna opened his mouth – to protest, to yell angrily, to accept; he didn't really know what he intended to do. All he discovered was that gave Hibari ample time to slip his skilled tongue inside and leave him a panting, moaning mess that stained the green couch of the Reception Room.

* * *

He supposed it was romantic that his Cloud Guardian never mentioned it, nor charged him for the cleaning bill. And it was kind of sweet the way he woke up fully dressed with a black Disciplinary jacket covering him. The fact that they had used lube this time was an added bonus then, and every repeat performance since. Even the Hibari-style maths tutoring he was subjected to immediately after waking was bearable, especially when every right answer would lead to a nip at one of his many sensitive zones.

In the future, he would lose count of the caresses his lover would give him when he was on the brink of sleep and too tired to comment on the tactile affection. He would forget the exact number of ways they would kiss, from the desperate-to-prove-they-were-alive make-outs to the why-are-you-awake-so-early pecks that formed such an essential part of their domesticity. He would grow to love the sound of Hibird's singing and the various other noises that would greet him every morning from his partner's menagerie. He'd even learn to ignore the pain and the bruises earned from one of the rougher sessions solely because he too longed for the declaration of their love that Hibari chose to express physically rather than verbally.

Tsuna would grow accustomed to it all, would pine after it when they were parted and would frantically seek it out whenever they were reunited. Their relationship would grow gradually (it took four years for Tsuna to earn the right to call the other by his given name) but it would become the stuff of legends. No other marriage before or since had ever been so volatile, so violent, so incomprehensible and so pure.

Reborn would always claim to be the mastermind behind it, reminding all that it was he who had given Tsuna as a Christmas gift to Hibari all those years ago. Yet privately, the two lovers would acknowledge that they would never had made it so far had Kyoya not whispered (on that fateful day in the Reception Room) the soft words that had sealed their tryst.

_You are mine, herbivore._


End file.
